Talk:Wind Release: Great Breakthrough
Hatake Kakashi Why Hatake Kakashi there mark user of this technique ? He uses this technique only in Naruto Accel and I think techniques in video games are not recorded on the Wiki. But I maybe wrong ^^ Itachou (talk) 21:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :I too strongly doubt kakashi uses wind release techniques. I say go ahead and change it. Neji uchiha (talk) 03:00, October 16, 2009 (UTC) ::From what I have heard he only uses it in the game, not in the manga or anime. Jacce | Talk 04:59, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Nagato Nagato is seen using this technique in the flashback of Jiraiya teaching him, Konan and Yahiko ninjutsu, isn't he? So why when I tried to add Nagato to this technique's list of users, someone else removed it again? (talk) 15:43, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Are you confusing this for Wind Release: Gale Palm?--''Deva '' 15:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I am. Sorry. The translation in the subbed episode I watched must not have been completely accurate. Flame Are you guys sure, that the 'smaller version' is not a different technique? If it involves spitting fire from the user's mouth then it's Fire Release not Wind Release. They're most probably used together if they're the same technique? (talk) 09:10, December 13, 2011 (UTC) :The user doesn't actually breathe the flames out I think. It gets ignited by something in their hand or something like that I believe.--Cerez365™ 10:36, December 13, 2011 (UTC) ::What episode is the flame one used in? I checked Episode 28 where it first appeared but that wasn't it. ::--YoukoTaichou (talk) 02:33, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Episode 29. Jacce | Talk | 04:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks Jacce. But I think that the flame bit is either a weak Fire Release or a Genjutsu, as Naruto falling after being hit by it was just gravity from the looks of it and he had no burn marks anywhere after being hit by it. Unless Orochimaru said it the wind was ignited or something and I missed it. --YoukoTaichou (talk) 16:26, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Gaara? Gaara hasn't used this jutsu at any point in the anime, unless he used it in the manga recently? In which case, it needs to say (Manga Only) next to him. --speysider (talk) 19:24, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Gaara is listed in this technique because what he did was essentially this with sand thrown in it. Considering what both techniques do and their names, it's pretty clear Gaara's is simply the base one with sand in it. Omnibender - Talk - 19:44, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Get out of my face? Would this technique be the same as "Get out of my face" in Ultimate Ninja? --SneaselSawashiro (talk) 01:50, April 17, 2016 (UTC) :I've seen the name in faqs, but never managed to find the Japanese name. Videos of those older UN games are also hard to come by for checking. Omnibender - Talk - 03:32, April 17, 2016 (UTC)